sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jane Madison
Name: Jane Madison Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Reading, hiking, diary writing, theater, shopping, collecting stuffed animals, writing online movie reviews, partying Appearance: '''Jane is about 5’6” tall and weighs 145 pounds. She is quite curvy, with a fairly large chest and wide hips. She isn’t especially skinny, and has a bit of a round stomach, but she is in decent shape. Jane has thick, dark brown hair, which is very wavy and long, flowing slightly past her shoulder blades. Her bangs are parted and brushed past her ears, framing her heart-shaped face. Jane has large, hooded eyes with hazel pupils, along with a straight nose, full but small lips and thin, well-maintained eyebrows. Jane’s rather large eyes are very prominent on her face, and give her a look of perpetual surprise, which frustrates her to no end. Jane’s skin is a light honey tone, and thanks to her meticulous personal care is clear of any blemishes. Jane dresses in light, summery clothes, enjoying fashion she feels is appropriately feminine like dresses and skirts. She also likes to use makeup to accentuate her features, wearing a light touch of lip gloss and mascara whenever she’s out of the house as well as foundation and blush for some occasions. Jane is somewhat vain and takes pride in her appearance, with manicured fingers and carefully applied makeup. When Jane was abducted, she wore a white sundress with light blue sandals, light pink lip gloss and black mascara. '''Biography: Ben Madison, a nurse from Kingman, met his future wife Sarah when she returned to Kingman after graduating college to care for her ill mother. Shortly before her mother’s death, Sarah and Ben married, and around a year afterwards Sarah gave birth to the couple’s only daughter, Jane. From an early age, Jane was a rambunctious and often troublesome child. After a short but trying brat phase where Jane was prone to tantrums where she’d throw herself to the ground, her temper began to settle somewhat and she became more agreeable, though she was still a fairly demanding little girl. Her parents struggled at this point, as Sarah’s difficulty getting a job in Kingman proved to be putting a drain on the family’s economic situation. This, plus Jane’s early childhood misbehavior, led to marital troubles during which loud arguments became increasingly common. Eventually, money was resolved by means of the three moving in with Jane’s aging maternal grandfather Keith, who was retired and happy to care for his grandchild while Sarah took a job as a secretary, though spousal strife remained as the two clashed over how to raise a family. Books were an easy escape for Jane, who struggled to understand her parent’s troubles when they clashed and found herself frustrated by her inability to help them. Keith had been a playwright as a younger man, and he was eager to share his lifelong love of the written word with Jane as soon as she expressed interest. Books also proved a calming influence on Jane, who felt more at peace when reading than otherwise. Hoping to give Jane a sense of tradition, he encouraged her to read classic authors such as Charles Dickens, HG Wells and Jack London, among many others, and though she struggled due to her young age she became a skilled reader. Her love for books quickly grew, and by the time she was in school she was reading books at a rapid rate. Jane’s favorite genre of books are classic and modern romance novels, where she enjoys the charm and timelessness of the story. As a student in elementary school, Jane performed poorly with academics. She had trouble remembering information, a poor attention span, and struggled with even basic math. Despite these difficulties, Jane was a hard worker and very determined to do well, even on tasks she didn’t enjoy. She also proved to be very sociable, eager to interact with other students, but also very demanding and bossy. She tended to order other kids around and get into arguments when things didn’t go her way, making her something of a troublesome child. Her anger at her parent’s poor relationship bled into the rest of her life, leading to tantrums and bouts of anger at perceived slights. Her teachers frequently scolded her and attempted discipline, and while this proved to help her avoid open rage, she still became easily upset. Her fellow classmates found her somewhat off-putting when in this state, which frustrated Jane further as she found it difficult to interact with them. As Jane got older, it quickly became apparent that she was very much a goal-driven if somewhat domineering person. She liked to take charge in situations and hated being left out of anything. Her temper also proved to be easily drawn and sharp when provoked, and she developed a distaste for being told what to do. Her parents, busy working, had little time for her, and she thus grew up primarily in the care of Keith, who enjoyed her feisty nature and sharp tongue, though he tried to enforce a sense of peace in Jane. This was met with mixed success, since Jane was resistant to being told what to do. Keith also encouraged Jane to start writing a diary to express herself in, a suggestion Jane took up wholeheartedly. It gave her a great outlet to voice her opinions and feelings, and to complain about events and people without getting into trouble by being more direct. Her diary entries dwindled in her middle school years, but after getting into high school Jane began making use of it once more, having missed the feeling of being completely honest with something that didn’t argue back. Going into middle school, Jane’s predilection for bossiness earned her a bad reputation among some of her classmates, which Jane ignored for the most part, generally being unwilling to see things from other’s perspectives. Still, she tried to get involved in extracurricular activities, though she dropped most of them shortly after initial investigation. Musical theater and plays were unexpectedly appealing for her, but Jane was intrigued by the idea of performing on stage. Initially, she struggled at the acting, but found her true calling in backstage work, helping coordinate and organize performances and plays as well as working on costumes and the like. This opportunity to be a leader among the group, coupled with a somewhat nostalgic view of plays, gave Jane a feeling of importance when working, which she greatly enjoyed. While she occasionally clashed with others, Jane did well working on these projects and despite the stress thrived during the performances. When Jane was 12 years old, Keith unexpectedly suffered a massive heart attack and died. Jane was devastated; her parents had never had much time for her, and she’d viewed Keith as a father figure for most of her life. His death sent her into a deep slump for almost a year, during which she was prone to react with more anger than usual and quick to snap at people. After attending several sessions of grief counselling along with her similarly distraught mother, Jane finished mourning, and also developed a closer relationship with Sarah. One activity Jane and Keith had done together was go on long walks, often in driving out of Kingman to hike in the wilderness. Keith initially started these hikes for health purposes, wanting to keep in shape as he got older, and Jane was glad to accompany him. When he passed away, Jane continued walking, both to stay in shape and because she enjoyed reminiscing often about her late grandfather. When Keith died, he left his daughter a sizeable life insurance payment, plus his house, which provided the family a good amount of financial stability for the first time in Jane’s life. Sarah, something of a shopaholic who’d been forced to be frugal for wont of money, began embarking on a number of extravagant shopping sprees, partly as a coping mechanism. Jane soon began tagging along, especially after she commenced therapy with Sarah, and the two bonded over the thrill of a purchase and excitement of searching for new clothes and gadgets. One of Jane’s favorite things to buy was stuffed animals, which she amassed a large collection of in her bedroom by the time she was in high school and has continued to add to since. Jane’s love for the toys grew from her ownership of a stuffed bear named Simon, which she’d received from Keith at a young age. Once she had a fair disposable income, Jane sought to procure as many stuffed toys as possible, especially ones she deemed cute and huggable. To finance herself and her shopping, Jane got working papers once she turned 14, and took up a job at the local movie theater in Kingman. While the work was tedious, she considered it worth having extra money. This also gave her investment into film beyond the passing interest she’d had prior. She began spending a lot of time watching movies, but found herself troubled by a desire to comment on them. She began writing an online blog dedicated to her commentary and reviews of movies she watched, enjoying the opportunity to get her opinion out and talk with others. Over time, she has come to enjoy writing these reviews enough, both from the act of talking to people about what she likes and doesn't like about a movie and the level of engagement actively paying attention and analysing a film involves, that she has begun to consider making film criticism into a career. A feisty-natured girl, Jane has long been a somewhat divisive personality. She is bossy, headstrong and somewhat overconfident, but is also motivated and hardworking. Some see her as arrogant and unpleasant, while others find her more tolerable, which often varies based on Jane’s tendency to lose her temper around the person in question. She generally says exactly what she thinks, and isn’t inclined to hide her feelings. She is used to getting her way, and hates being told what to do. Jane is prone to snap at people, and can be very insulting when provoked, but has made a goal of reigning in her anger when around others, and tends to be apologetic after fights. Ever since Keith died, she’s been much more aware of her problematic behavior and tried to stay calmer and more polite even when others frustrate her. One way Jane has been attempting to become more sociable and well-liked is through attending large-scale social gatherings. She likes the feeling of freedom and release from expectations at parties, and enjoys spending time with people in a casual environment. Jane has become prone to drinking at parties, often rather heavily, and finds that while intoxicated she is much more easy going and friendly. For the most part she avoids revealing her behaviors to her parents, feeling they might prevent her from going out to party if they knew she got drunk there. As a student, Jane has always struggled, but she consistently gets by through hard work and planned studying methods. She is organized and well put-together, but has difficulty with maths and science in particular due to her poor memory for formulas. However, she does fairly well in electives, finding the more laid-back atmosphere easier to work in. Her favourite class is English, as she gets to develop her writing and critical thinking skills, which will be helpful in her planned career, and among her electives she most enjoys theater. She has a fair few friends, but her social circle is mostly followers and those who enjoy strong-willed company, as she tends to clash with those who are also leaders. Jane doesn’t have much interest in romance, and has never really gotten involved with another person romantically, though she identifies as straight. Jane and her father barely interact, as his work as a nurse leaves him frequently out of the house. She has a decent relationship with him, but tends to side with her mother during their occasional fights. Jane has a close relationship with Sarah, who she enjoys hanging out and shopping with. Her parents haven’t fought much in recent years as money troubles diminished, but Jane still harbors some distrust towards them as a result of their history. While academically not very strong, Jane hopes to attend Mansfield in Pennsylvania and work on her journalism degree. Long-term, Jane hopes to work as a film critic. Advantages: Despite her less desirable traits, Jane is a good leader who can take the initiative well and organize effectively. Jane is confident and self-assured, and doesn’t back down or give up easily, and so will likely not lose hope. She has good stamina from her hiking excursions as well. Disadvantages: Jane is bossy and occasionally very caustic, which makes her hard to get along with for many people. Her hot temper can cause her to lash out at others, leading to conflict when there needn’t be. Jane also has difficulty coping with death, which exacerbates her anger issues. Jane hates being told what to do and is inclined to resist commands out of stubbornness. Designated Number: Female student No. 054 --- Designated Weapon: Bottle of Famous Grouse whisky (Taken from Trent Camden’s private stash) Conclusion: Look on the bright side kid, it might not be your friend Jack but this will help control that temper of yours, it might even make you a nice person to be around. If that's not good enough, just know that you've ruined Trent's day.- Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Espional. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] Handled by: 'Espi, Somersault, The Burned Handler, Rorick Skyve '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Oskar Pearce 'Collected Weapons: '''Bottle of Famous Grouse whisky (Taken from Trent Camden’s private stash) (assigned weapon, to Caedyn Miller) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'Caedyn Miller, Oskar Pearce 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jane awoke in the chapel gardens along with Oskar Pearce and Caedyn Miller. Jane called out to them before she saw them and received responses from both, but was quickly drawn into a heated argument with Caedyn. Jane's anger didn't sell her to Oskar and when she tried to get him to leave with her he elected to stay and aid Caedyn instead. This forced Jane to stay and she also reluctantly assisted Caedyn. The three of them camped out in the gardens for the night, and Jane found herself disturbed by the morning announcement. Unaware of Oskar and Caedyn's new intentions to attack her, Jane asked them when they wanted to move on from the area. They stayed the night in the gardens, and Jane was disturbed by the announcements next morning. Oskar decided to spring the trap then, and ordered Jane to leave Caedyn and himself her bag. Jane refused and Oskar revealed that he'd had a gun the whole time. Jane was worried, outraged, but remained desperately confident in trying to call what she believed to be a bluff. When Oskar held the gun to Jane's neck, she panicked and tried to shove him away, causing him to pull the trigger. Jane was shot in the neck and collapsed, and died shortly afterward. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''There is a wide difference between true courage and a mere contempt for life. G054 learned that lesson too late to apply it. ''- Abby Soto '''Memorable Quotes: ''"You and your goddamn good cop/bad cop routine! I mean, I'm the stupid bitch here? I'm not the one pointing fucking guns at people!"'' - Part of Jane's rebuttal of Caedyn and Oskar when a gun is pointed at her. Other/Trivia * Jane was adopted off three times in pregame alone, making her the character handled by the most people before V6 proper even started. * Jane was the first character in V6 to die from being shot; there were no gun-related deaths on the first day. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Jane, in chronological order. The Past: *So in Review *Walkabouts V6 Pregame: *The Theatrics Formula *The Tyranny of Grocery Bags *(For a Film) *Yard Sard *Mad Dewey Dash V6: *God Help the Outcasts *I've Got No Strings Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jane Madison. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students